Sweet Confession
by Elouise Victoria
Summary: The gang is in a town, and Nana gets in trouble, which leads to a confession! A oneshot, but I will continue if enough people ask! Please read and review! NanaxHusky
1. Confession

Me: Wow! A +Anima story! Yay!

Husky: Let's just get this over with.

Me: Meanie. Anyway, here goes! I own nothing except me!

Nana danced-slash-walked down the path in the village. She was listening to this new device called an O-Case (A/N It's a +Anima I-Pod! XD) which played music. She had gotten it at the last town, despite Husky's protests, and loved it. She was listening to 'Naturally' by some girl she hadn't heard of, and started singing to it.

"You follow what you feel inside~" She sang, until she bumped into a back. A very muscular back, covered by a black shirt at that. She backed up and blushed when she noticed it was Husky's. He turned around and glared at her. She pressed pause to hear what he was saying.

"Watch where you're walking," Husky said, annoyed, "stupid girl!"

Nana pouted at the insult, but let it slide. The group had been travelling for three years now. Cooro was now fourteen, Senri was eighteen, and Husky and Nana were thirteen. They had grown taller, stronger, and maybe smarter in their journeys. And, if Nana does say so herself, they've gotten much better looking that a bunch of kids, and THAT guy (Senri always stands out). Nana had grown small, but noticeable, curves, while the guys had gotten much toned and their voices lower. Except Husky. He's always had a low voice. And Senri too. Cause, he's already. . . Okay then! Enough on that subject!

Anyway, Nana wore a blue, patchy dress with fur boots she had gotten from a nice +Anima girl they had met some time ago. She also wore the necklace Husky gave her three years ago. Nana had cut her hair too, which resulted with much trouble from Senri, who kept forgetting about her, until she gave him a tulip to help. Now, her hair was at shoulder length and was shorter in the back, except for two long "tails", as Cooro calls them, in the back. Husky hasn't said anything about it.

Husky wore his usual; the black shirt, blue shorts, black leggings, and boots, along with his gloves, cape, and trusty pole. His hair was still shaggy and he's still called a girl. Cooro wore a brown shirt with a tan vest over it, and baggy pants, along with boots. His hair had grown, and he wore it in a long ponytail at the back of his head. Senri still remained the same.

Cooro grinned at Husky and asked, "Now what?"

"Well, let's get jobs for the day," he said. "Meet back here when the sun sets."

"Okay!" Nana said, enthusiastically.

The group split up and Nana turned her music back on. She sang again. "It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally~"

~TIME SKIIIIP! A FEW MINUTES BEFORE SUNSET~

Nana walked down the road again. This time, she was listening to 'Bumble Bee'. She had gotten a job at a café as a waitress. She had to, since they were staying for two weeks this time, because of money issues.

"Sweet little bumble bee! More than just a fantasy~ Doot da doot da do daaa dum! Doot da doot da do daaa dum~" She sang.

Then, just as she was turning the corner, she felt a weird vibe. It was as if she was being watched. Nervously, she turned up her music and tried to null the feeling. Just as Nana passed by an alley, a hand grabbed her mouth, and an arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her in. She tried to scream but the cries were muffled by the hand, she was sure. Her earphones fell off and she heard a voice hiss in her ear, "Now now, cutie. Let's not do that."

_Oh my gawd! A rapist! _She thought in horror and she was dragged deeper in. She stomped on his feet, screaming and struggling, trying to escape. She bit his hand and he just laughed at her. She remembered all the training she did with Husky and decided to use it. Grabbing his wrist, she used all her strength to claw him and twist it. He, startled, released his grip around her waist, and she used it to her advantage to flip him. He quickly kicked her hand away, got up, and, grabbing her hands, pushed her back against the other wall.

Nana screamed. No words, just an ear piercing scream. Quickly, her mouth was covered by his hand once again and he hissed, while holding her up from the ground, "Don't even think about it again, sweetheart. No one can get rid of me."

She shut her eyes and waited for the impact of a fist, but instead, she heard a thwacking sound and the grip was gone. Nana fell to the floor and opened her eyes. The man was on the ground, unconscious, and, standing over her, was Husky with his pole raised, her O-Case in his pocket. Nana shakily got up, and he grabbed her wrist, and began to drag her out of the alleyway. Nana, stunned, just walked. When they were a safe distance away from the alley, Husky stopped and turned to her sharply. Nana was sure he was furious, and became angry too.

"What?! So-rry I almost got r—"

"Are you okay?"

She stopped and saw he wasn't angry, but actually worried. He looked at her with eyes filled with pools of worry. He looked her over with his deep blue eyes. _Like the sea. . . _Nana thought. Then, he got furious. _Here we go._

"What do you think you were doing around there?!" Husky yelled at her. "You should have been able to hear him lurking in those shadows! But, _no!_ You were too busy listening to this thing!" He waved around her O-Case.

"Well, So-rry! It wasn't my intention! And, why should I always be alert?!" Nana huffed, reaching for it.

"Because of people like that! I can't be around to protect you _all _the time, Nana! You need to defend yourself! I really don't want you hurt, because I…" Husky trailed off, eyes clouding over with thought.

"You what?!" Nana yelled, furiously snatching her O-Case from his hand.

"I…I…" Husky seemed nervous.

"What?!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, NANA!"

Nana felt her heart nearly stop. Did he just…confess to her? She blushed furiously as her heart fluttered. _He confessed to me! He loves me!_ She thought, happily. _But…do I love him?_ A few people looked their way, and Husky blushed, grabbed her wrist again, and dragged her away. He seemed totally embarrassed. He stopped at the meeting spot. Cooro and Senri weren't there yet. Husky dropped her wrist and scratched the back of his neck.

"Husky…" Nana said, thinking hard.

"Look, Nana, I'm sorry," Husky said. "You must not feel the same…it doesn't—"

"Husky, are you serious?"

He turned to her, blushing, and said, "Well, yeah…" He straightened up. "Yes. I love you, Nana."

Nana blushed again. She shuffled her feet, unsure what to do. It was quiet for a bit.

"Nana?"

"Yes!" Nana jumped at her name.

"Do you love me back?"

"Husky…" Nana said, thoughtfully. "I…I…I think I…"

"Well, out with it!" Husky said, annoyed.

Nana was quiet. Husky turned away, running a hand through his hair.

"I should have known better that to confess to—"

"I think I…do…" Nana finished, quietly.

"Someone li—wait," Husky stopped, and turned to Nana, eyes wide. "What?"

Nana's green eyes glittered and she hugged him. She laid her chin on his chest and said, "I said, I love you, you girl-hating boy."

Nana heard Husky's heart beat faster and Husky smiled.

"I guess…I don't hate this one."

Nana laughed and then, they leaded their heads in closer and closer. Their lips were a breath apart when they heard a very familiar voice.

"FINALLY!"

They both jumped and turned to see Cooro and Senri standing there. Cooro was crossing his arms and smiling, while Senri stood there expectantly. Nana squeaked and let Husky go.

"I was worried if Husky, or if I had to make you two confess!" Cooro said, throwing his hands in the air. "If that wouldn't work, I would just steal Nana."

Husky fumed and took out the Cooro Punishment Stick. Cooro took off running, and Husky chased after him, yelling, "COORO!"

Nana sweatdropped and turned to Senri. Senri just smiled. Nana smiled back.

"Today was wonderful," she said.

"Indeed…" Senri said, and they ran after the two boys.

Me: DONE!

Everyone: AT LAST!

Husky: *blushing* I can't believe it took you a whole WEEK to write this!

Nana: *blushing badly* …!!!

Me: So-rry! Well, anyway, if you enjoyed it, please review! In fact, if you READ it, review! And, I will give you a cupcake! Maybe I'll make more chapters and storyline to this! …maybe…

Nana: She might not.

Husky: She probably won't.

Cooro: She's too lazy!

Me: MEANIES! I would! *Pouts* Anyway

Everyone: _**REVIEW!**_


	2. Sweet

Me: I'M BACK!

Nana: On no.

Me: Oh yes. =3

Husky: Leave. LEAVE NOW! STUPID GIRL! *hits me*

**Suddenly, a young neko with gray ears and tail and short, white hair wearing pink blouse, lavender skirt, white nylons, and black dress shoes comes in randomly and blocks attack with scythe. **

Me: *calmly* Thank you, Sassy-chan.

Sassy: Shut up, El.

Me: *ignores insult* Anyway, I CONTINUED IT!

Everyone: Hooray. *sarcastic*

Me: =3 so, here it is!

Cooro: SHE OWNS NOTHING BUT SASSY, GINGER, AND HERSELF!

Me: Thankies, Cooro. Oh, and if you don't like CooroxOC then please don't read any further.

Cooro:? What?!

Nana plopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. _I can't believe it…_she thought, _Husky…Husky loves me…and we…we…MEEP! _She blushed furiously at the memory. _WE WERE GOING TO KISS!!! OHMIGAWD! _She covered her face with her hands and rolled to her side. _Deep breaths, Nana, deep breaths…_she told herself and tried to focus on the boys arguing in the other room. Cooro and Senri had gotten jobs as bellboys here at the Inn, which happened to be right next door to the Café she was working at.

_Oh my gawd THE CAFÉ! _She thought in horror. The outfit. The outfit she had to wear was so…so…SHORT. If Husky saw her in that…_Oh someone, please help a girl with emotional troubles! _

Suddenly, there was a loud thump. Nana jumped, startled, and turned to her window to see a girl sitting in the window ledge in her window. She had long dusty blonde hair that seemed to turn all the colors of autumn in the sunlight and seemed around her age, wearing a navy blue tank top, jean skirt, black leggings, and furry boots. She had antennas and dragonfly wings too, along with a brown shoulder bag. The girl seemed knocked out. Nana jumped off the bed and rushed to the window.

"Are you okay?!" She tried to yell through the glass.

The girl seemed to wake up and Nana was startled to see that her eyes were such a light blue. Too light, she realized. _She must be blind! _She thought.

"Are you okay?!" Nana asked again.

The girl blinked, and smiled.

"I'm fine," she said in a calm voice.

Nana felt her face turn red in embarrassment, because she had been yelling. Nana opened the window and in fell the girl. She simply laughed when she face planted into the floorboards. She got to her feet, unsteadily and grinned at Nana, withdrawing her Anima.

"Hi!" she said.

"Um…hi?" Nana answered.

"I'm Ginger! Who are you?"

"Nana."

"Hi Nana! You're a bat, aren't ya?"

"H-huh!?" Nana stuttered, taken aback.

"Hmm…you smell of fish, so there must be a fish anima. You've got a black feather in your hair too. And, you reek of bear. There must be a whole bunch of ya, huh?" Ginger babbled.

"W-what?" Nana was too startled to speak.

Ginger laughed at her. "Your face is priceless, I can tell! Even if I'm blind!"

"Wha…huh?!"

"Want a cupcake?" She pulled out a cupcake and offered it to Nana.

Now Nana was _**REALLY **_confused. So, instead of answering, she simply screamed. Yes, with words, don't worry.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DO YOU KNOW STUFF!? NO I DON'T WANT THE CUPCAKE! HUSKYYYYYY!!!"

Huh. I guess she _did_ answer one question.

Then, Husky came barging into the room, staff in hand. Senri and Cooro peeked in too. Husky took one glance at the girl and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Oh, that's Ginger."

Everyone except Ginger looked at Cooro in utter shock. Ginger smiled, staring off into space.

"Hi, Cooro!"

"Hey, Ginger-chan. How did you get here?"

"Oh, I followed the trail of confused towns and angry people, and felt your presence here."

"Oh!"

"Cooro?" Nana said, slowly.

"Yeah, Nana-chan?" Cooro asked, obliviously.

"Do you know her?"

"Well yeah! She was an orphan at the church I was raised at! She and I were best friends! She's an Anima too! That's the only time she can see, since she's blind! I showed her how to fly like that by using wind current reflections, kinda like a bat using supersonic in the dark!"

"Long time, no see!" Ginger giggled at her joke. "Get it? 'No see'? Ahaha, I crack myself up."

Cooro laughed and everyone looked on in disgust and utter shock of the situation. It was mostly because Cooro had said something remotely intelligent for once. Then, Senri picked a flower from a random flowerpot nearby and put it in his book. Husky sighed and put down his rod and Nana felt relieved. Then, Cooro's stomach growled over all the noise.

"Want a cupcake, Cooro?" Ginger asked, holding out the cupcake again.

"Yes please!" Cooro said, taking the cupcake and biting into it.

Ginger brought out many more cupcakes from her bag and the gang sat on the floor to eat them, because they were hungry too. Husky sat there, grumbling about there being another girl. Nana glanced over at him and sighed. _He's never going to change, is he? _Nana turned and saw Ginger staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"What is it, Ginger?" Nana asked.

"Hm…when did you two start loving one another?" Ginger asked innocently.

Nana and Husky spit out their cupcakes in unison, blushing madly. Cooro laughed so hard, he began to choke on his. Senri began to pat Cooro's back until he spit it out. Cooro thanked him. Then, the uncomfortable silence began. Ginger sat there, staring at Nana and Husky, who were trying not to look at one another in their embarrassment, while Cooro was laughing his head off. Senri just watched a fly buzz around the room. Then, Husky cleared his throat.

"How…did you know that?" he asked.

"Oh, just the fact that you two seem so happy, and yet so wary, together. That and you guys kept glancing over at each other."

Nana blushed. _Even a blind girl noticed. Wait a second._

"How did you know we were looking at one another?" Nana asked.

"Aha!" Ginger said with a look of accomplishment on her face. "You _were! _I knew it!"

Everyone else sweatdropped. Even Cooro did. And he doesn't sweatdrop often! Anywho, then Ginger stared into space quizzically.

"So, when did ya?" Ginger asked.

"Um…" Nana said.

"I first liked her when chased after me when I wanted to leave the group," Husky said.

Everyone looked at him in shock. _That's…so long ago! Why didn't I notice?! _Nana thought. Ginger looked at Nana.

"Your turn Nana-chan~" Ginger said, happily. "If you answer, I'll give an answer to something too~"

_What is she going to do now? _Nana thought. But, she sighed.

"…I first liked him when…he saved me from drowning in the mountains," Nana admitted.

Husky turned to me, and she gave a faint smile to him. He smiled back, but bigger, friendlier.

"Hey," he said. "We started liking each other around the same time!"

_Wow. He's right! _"Yeah, you're right!" Nana said, smiling brighter.

"I started liking Cooro when he saved me from a rabid cat."

Everyone looked at Ginger in shock. She was blushing a little, but was still smiling. Cooro blushed.

"I started liking Ginger when she told me I was her 'angel of sight'," Cooro said, giving a big Cooro Smile.

Everyone looked between the smiling couple and Senri just stared.

"…Rose when we met…" Senri said.

Everyone was quiet, each one blushing. Then, Nana felt uncomfortable. _This is awkward, _she thought, fidgeting. _We just confessed our loves. _She bit into her cupcake again and chewed, looking around the group, who was either staring at the floor (or the fly, in Senri's case. Poor fly. It must feel uncomfortable too.), or eating their cupcake. Once Nana finished her's, she dusted off her hands and got up.

"I'm going for a walk," she said, backing towards the door.

"Can I come?" Husky asked, getting up and picking up his rod.

"S-sure," she stuttered.

_Why am I stuttering?! _Nana asked herself as she and Husky walked out the door. They walked out of the Inn and into the streets, passing by shops that were closing because it was almost seven pm. Husky kept right beside Nana, a little to the back, as if he was looking for a rapist or something. They were quiet until they reached a park.

The sky was now a dark midnight blue, with little shining stars dappled across it. Street lights were giving a dim glow to the pavement stones, since it was mostly covered by the trees, and the half moon was giving the water fountain a look of splashing moonlight. The fountain had a statue of a fairy wearing a flowing dress. It had elf ears and flowing hair that blew in an invisible breeze. It had its hand raised out to an unseen person, and was smiling. The moonlight also reflected off of a little marble bench in front of the fountain. Roses and other flowers seemed to be frozen in time in the calm night, and fireflies danced in the sky, making the whole scene glow a little more with enchantment. Some calm, soft music played from some distant home, setting a magical mood to the whole view.

_Oh…my…gawd…_Nana thought, gazing around. _This is so…so…so…romantic. _Nana blushed. _And here I am with my crush, a PRINCE, all alone with it. _She felt nervous to the pit of her soul and bit her lip to keep from screaming out and ruining the moment. She looked over at Husky, who was gazing in wonder at it all.

"Wow…" his voice said, softly, as if not to startle the magic and make it flee. "It's beautiful. Isn't it, Nana?"

He turned his head to her, and Nana could tell through the dark that his face became red. That is because Husky was seeing _Nana_. She didn't know that the moonlight's light seemed to float on her hair, glowing in a fairytale manner. She didn't know that her jade eyes glowed in the dark, and her face that was tinted pink was radiant. She didn't know that her outfit was just too cute for words, which added to her beauty. She didn't know any of it.

And he couldn't see what she was seeing. He couldn't see that his silver hair was illuminated by the moon, or that his ocean eyes were full of the gentle intensity that made her heart skip beats. He couldn't see that his outfit was growing more and more prince-like by the minute.

Both just knew that they were together and that_ this_ was love.

Husky tried to talk first, saying, "Nana…"

But Nana couldn't take it anymore. She leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and planted her lips on his. Husky was stunned by her boldness, but still wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned down, and kissed her back. Nana ran her fingers through his hair and Husky's fingers played with her "tails", as Cooro said. They stayed that way for a while more, and then pulled away for air. They breathed for a bit, blushing wildly.

Then, Nana said, "I love you."

Husky smiled. "I love you too."

END.

Me: Yay! I did it!

Husky and Nana: *blushing*

Cooro: *blushing*

Senri: *blushing*

Sassy: *grumbling over 'ooey gooey romance'*

Me: =3 And, I'm sorry to say, that it probably will be impossible for this to have a storyline-plot-thingy.

Gang: YES!

Me: But, I might add in more fluffy chapters and make this into a 'Memory' thing of cute moments!

Gang: DANG IT!

Me: So, please please PLEASE!

Everyone: _**REVIEW!**_

Me: And here is a plate of cookies for the reviewers. *sets down plate* So…

Everyone: BYE! *run away*


End file.
